rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! AU
Yu-Gi-Oh! AU (also known as YGO AU) is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are placed in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!. About the AU In this AU, the members of the Big Four are portrayed as "Duelists" - people that take part in a monster card game known as Duels - or as "Duel Monsters" - the monsters that players summon and use in Duels. Most commonly, this AU takes place in modern times. The YGO anime series and manga books can even make this AU an alternative with Anime AU. While the Egypt theme in the first Yu-Gi-Oh! series and the three main Egyptian God cards (along with other Egyptian themed cards) makes it an alternative with Pharaoh AU. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Because of his bond with Toothless and is able to train, befriend and ride other dragons, Hiccup is seen specializing in dragon cards, with his Night Fury and some of the dragons that he and his friends have come across or have faced and befriend as the dragons in his deck. He can also specialize in [[Viking AU|''Viking'' and Dragon Rider]] cards, for being a Viking and Dragon Rider himself. Some of the Vikings and Dragon Riders in his deck can be Duel monster versions of himself and other characters from the DreamWorks Dragons films and TV series. His duel title and nickname can be the "Night Fury" for having Toothless as his ace or trump card. Some of the places that Hiccup and his friends have been to, items they came across or have, along with many dragons' abilities can serve as some of his spell and trap cards. While a modernized version of the Berk Dragon Training Academy serves as the Duel Academy from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Hiccup and his friends can also be portrayed as the Singers from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, with their dragons as the Singer Dragons, the dragon class marks (along with dragon Tribe crests) as the Mark of the Dragon "marks" and Valka's Bewilderbeast (or any other Alpha dragon) as the Crimson Dragon. Jack Frost Jack would most likely have become a Duelist to impress his little sister, have someone for her to look up to and to support her, as well as dueling for fun. His deck can be of Ice monsters and Duel monster versions of himself and the Guardians. "Jack Frost" can be the nickname he earned through dueling, while "Jackson Overland" is the name he uses outside of it. Merida DunBroch Merida would most likely be a Duelist that carries Archer, Bear and Highland or Celtic Warrior duel monsters in her deck. Her bow can serve as one of the spell equip cards that she uses with her archer monsters, while Angus is a horse monster that she lets them ride and to earn her more points in duels. The Will -O'-the-Wisps, Bear Elinor and bear cub Hamish, Hubert and Harris can also be some of the duel monsters in her card deck. Rapunzel Corona The duel monsters in Rapunzel's deck would most likely be duel monster versions of characters from Tangled (from both the film and the Television series). Mainly of Pascal, Maximus, some of the royal guards and the Pub Thugs, and even one of herself. The Golden Flower can even be used as one of her spell cards, as it heals her monsters and restores lost life points, to the duelist or the monsters on the field. Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Because of his robotic skills and times as a superhero, Hiro is seen specializing in robot and superhero cards. Some of his hero monster cards can be Duel monster versions of himself and his team, while two of his robot duel monsters can be on Baymax (three Baymaxs for the three forms he takes in the film) and Megabot (along with Megabot's two other forms and three other faces from the mobile Big Hero 6: Bot Fight app game). San Fransokyo Institute of Technology can serve as the Duel Academy from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the other Duel school in the YGO series, while the underground Bot Fights are used as underground Duel Battles that Hiro takes part in. So he could brush up his skills and could earn some cash, along with some champion celebrity fame among the duelists that take part in the secret, underground duels. GoGo Tomago GoGo's need for speed and her magnetic wheeled bike - that she has been working on at SFIT - can easily make her a Turbo Duelist; and had possibily build her own Duel Runner with magnetic to make it go faster in Turbo Duels. Some of her Duel monsters can be based off of her yellow, hero suit and posses disc like weapons. "GoGo" can be the title and nickname that she earned through dueling, as well as using her (presumed) real name (Ethel) outside of it. Queen Elsa Because of her ice powers, Elsa is seen specializing in ice monster cards. With Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies as some of the Duel monsters; there can also be a Duel monster version of herself. Her dueling can earn her the title and nickname of the "Snow Queen". Riley Andersen When Riley is portrayed as a Duelist, Joy, the other Emotions and Bing Bong are viewed as some of her Duel monsters; along with the other Inside Out characters that live within her mind. Riley's hockey hobby and skills can even have her specializing in hockey duel monsters and themed spell and trap cards. Riley would have traded some of her Duel Hockey cards with her friends (and hockey teammates) in Minnesota, and later continued to do so when she settled down in San Francisco and made friends with people that are also like to duel and play hockey. Moana Waialiki Moana is a Duelist that specializes in water monsters and deck, along with a duel monster version of herself, her friends and other characters from Moana; Moana can even posse a duel monster that is a Wayfinder (based on one of her ancestors) and can use her boat as a spell card during play. The Heart of Te Fiti (as a spell card) and Te Kā (as a duel monster) can be used to summon Te Fiti to play on the field, while Maui's fishhook can be a spell card that works with him (as a duel monster). Moana can even combined Turbo Duels and sailing to create "Sail Duels". As duelists turbo duel on water and with "Duel Sails" as water versions of Duel Runners, by placing a sail on a Duel Board and making it waterproof; a perfect way to bring Moana's love of being on the open ocean and taking part in duels together. Fred Fred is seen as a Duelist that specializes in lizard and superhero monsters (due to Fred being a fanboy when it comes to superhero comics, and the two lizard-like suits he wears in the Big Hero 6 film). Two of his lizard monsters can be based on his SFIT mascot uniform and his Fredzilla suit, as it is between a lizard and superhero. While some of his hero cards are based on some of his superhero action figures and some of the characters in his hero posters and from the comics in his collection. "Fredzila" can be used as the title he uses during dueling, in homage to his ace or trump monster card. Sugar Rush Racers Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush Racers can serve as a group of Turbo Duelists, with their go-karts as their Duel Runners. The Duel monsters in their decks can be of Duel monster versions of themselves, the "sweet" people of Sugar Rush and be based on their sugary themes. The power ups in the Sugar Rush game can be used as some of their spell and trap cards, as most of them are used to slow down other racers. Vanellope and her fellow racers can either be a team working together and taking turns to duel in torments, or as rivals that Turbo Duel each other to see which one of them is the best. Dragons Since dragons are part of the YGO series, they can easily serve and be portrayed as some of the known Yu-Gi-Oh! dragon cards and characters, like the Crimson Dragon. They can also be featured as Duel monster versions of themselves, with their riders as duelists that specialize in dragon related cards. Some of the dragon's abilities and the places that and their riders have been to can be featured as spell and trap cards. Toothless and his dragon allies can even be placed as the Singer Dragons, with their riders as the Singer, while their dragon class marks can serve as the Mark of the Dragon marks; from the 5D's series. Known Examples Fanfiction *Berk Duel Academy: Rise of the Sacred Beasts by Optimus524 *Berk Duel Academy: The Society of Light by Optimus524 *Berk Duel Academy: Dark Dimension by Optimus524 *Berk Duel Academy: The Returning Darkness by Optimus524 Mockup Art 366.png Frozen_let_it_d_d_d_duel_cc731a_5058912.jpg tumblr_myg3baewap1qabh0so1_500.jpg 1c9.png 775877.jpg 3020423.jpg e71aa1afb60cf8a5c301cf24c80baf14.jpg disney_pixar_-_joy_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3rl.png disney_pixar_-_sadness_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3r2.png disney_pixar_-_fear_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3rq.png disney_pixar_-_disgust_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3s7.png disney_pixar_-_anger_by_lightkeyblademaster-d91e3sg.png dreamworks_-_jack_frost_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oipsa.jpg dreamworks_-_easter_bunny_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oiquy.jpg dreamworks_-_tooth_fairy_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7ojig1.jpg dreamworks_-_sandman_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oiscy.jpg dreamworks_-_nicholas_st._north_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7oips5.jpg disney_-_wreck-it_ralph_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j8q.jpg disney_-_fix-it_felix_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j9n.jpg disney_-_sergeant_calhoun_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j8v.jpg disney_-_vanellope_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j8t.jpg queen_elsa_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93djoa.jpg princess_anna_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dlaj.jpg kristoff_bjorgman_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dma5.jpg prince_hans_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dncj.jpg olaf_the_snowman_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93dp3e.jpg sven_the_reindeer_yu_gi_oh_card_by_amphitrite7-d93doc0.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo2_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo1_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo7_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo5_400.jpg tumblr_m6a8m1lsCC1ro60zgo4_400.jpg dreamworks_-_hiccup_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fdw8j.jpg dreamworks_-_astrid_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe2su.jpg dreamworks_-_fishlegs_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe5pa.jpg dreamworks_-_ruffnut_and_tuffnut_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe425.jpg dreamworks_-_snotlout_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe7sd.jpg dreamworks_-_valka_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7tqn59.jpg dreamworks_-_drago_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7pisit.jpg dreamworks_-_hiccup_the_viking_dragon_rider_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fdw8d.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_nightfury_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fdups.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_deadly_nadder_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe0wp.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_gronckle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe58w.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_hideous_zippleback_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe3wa.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_monstrous_nightmare_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fe7s5.png dreamworks_dragon_-_stormcutter_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iz3s9.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_bewilderbeast_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7m86zt.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_red_death_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iz6h5.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_terrible_terror_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywqh.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_whispering_death_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywqb.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_snaptrapper_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j1z.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_scauldron_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3k4e.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_thunderdrum_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j1u.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_skrill_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iz7t8.jpg torch_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywrm.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_typhoomerang_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iywqe.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_screaming_death_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7iyzvi.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_fireworm_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j2o.png dreamworks_dragon_-_fireworm_queen_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7j3j2y.png dreamworks_dragon_-_rumblehorn_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7m7o62.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_hotburple_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7m848n.jpg dreamworks_dragon_-_deathsong_by_lightkeyblademaster-d8zoj4m.png the_isle_of_berk_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7fec8i.jpg disney_-_hiro_hamada_by_lightkeyblademaster-d85yypq.png disney_-_baymax_by_lightkeyblademaster-d80u94a.jpg disney_-_go_go_tomago_by_lightkeyblademaster-d88312v.png disney_-_wasabi_by_lightkeyblademaster-d88311t.png disney_-_honey_lemon_by_lightkeyblademaster-d88312c.png disney_-_fred_by_lightkeyblademaster-d882gif.png disney_-_hiromax_by_lightkeyblademaster-d881bo3.png disney_villain_-_yokai_by_lightkeyblademaster-d8c7aj3.png disney_princess_-_rapunzel_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7c6jm4.jpg disney_prince_-_flynn_rider_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7c6jm7.jpg disney_pixar_princess_-_merida_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7dnwa0.jpg disney_princess_-_elsa_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07o.jpg disney_princess_-_anna_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv082.jpg disney_prince_-_kristoff_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv084.jpg disney_villain_-_hans_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07j.jpg disney_-_olaf_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07v.jpg disney_-_sven_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bv07r.jpg disney_-_marshmallow_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvflc.png disney_-_arendelle_trolls_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvlel.jpg arendelle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvflk.jpg do_you_want_to_build_a_snowman__by_lightkeyblademaster-d8lsoq8.png let_it_go!_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvfkb.jpg elsa's_ice_castle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvfky.jpg disney_-_kristoff_the_reindeer_rider_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7bvfl1.png an_act_of_true_love_by_lightkeyblademaster-d8jmixu.png disney_fairy_-_tinkerbell_by_lightkeyblademaster-d5gacej.jpg disney_fairy_-_periwinkle_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4j9r.jpg disney_fairy_-_terence_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7hnzri.jpg disney_fairy_-_rosetta_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7g4mbl.jpg disney_fairy_-_fawn_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7hi5wx.jpg disney_pixar_hero_-_frozone_by_lightkeyblademaster-d7zjgv0.jpg fa3e66b4d518803207d9dec1830aa742.jpg mericcup_and_the_light_and_dark_dragons_by_theringofbelief-d8tcx97.jpg Disney Princess - Moana by LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Disney - Heihei By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Disney - Pua By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Disney - Maui By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg You're Welcome! By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Disney Villain - Te Ka By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg The Heart of Te Fiti By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Disney - Te Fiti By LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Maui's Fish Hook by LightKeybladeMaster.jpg Dreamworks Dragon - Speed Stinger by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Eruptodon by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Slitherwing by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Cavern Crasher by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Sentinel by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Sandbuster by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks - Heather by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Windshear by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Triple Stryke by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Timberjack by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Armorwing by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Grim Gnasher by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks Dragon - Night Terror by LightKeybladeMaster.png Dreamworks - Heather the Dragon Rider by LightKeybladeMaster.png Titan Wing - Gronckle by LightKeybladeMaster.png Titan Wing - Deadly Nadder by LightKeybladeMaster.png Titan Wing - Monstrous Nightmare by LightKeybladeMaster.png Titan Wing - Stormcutter by LightKeybladeMaster.png Chaos Fury Knight by LightKeybladeMaster.png dragon_rider-_hiccup_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nbiy8.jpg night_fury-_toothless_(lvl_6_version)_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nm2kj.png dragon_rider-_astrid_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nnm8f.jpg deadly_nadder_-_stormfly_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nnp7r.jpg dragon_rider-_fishlegs_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nuqbq.jpg gronckle_-_meatlug_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nuqqt.jpg dragon_riders_-_ruffnut_and_tuffnut_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nw5op.jpg hideous_zippleback_-_bark_and_belch_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nw5t3.jpg dragon_rider_-_snotlout_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nwazo.jpg monstrous_nightmare_-_hookfang_by_tknrkrgaim-d7nwd7u.jpg FFF809jackmerida.jpg FFF806gots.jpg FFF808hiccuprapunzel.jpg FFF215hiccup.jpg FFF214jackfrost.jpg FFF209merida.jpg FFF208rapunzel.jpg Titan Wing - Nightfury by LightKeybladeMaster.png Fanart yu_gi_oh_elsa_by_yipmh-d90ea17.jpg how_to_train_your_blue_eyes_white_dragon_by_eilemonty-d7wlzyi.png yugioh___frozen_by_ravenanime-d767gl2.jpg Cross-Over_full_1856747.jpg rapunzel_as_alexis_rhodes_by_renthegodofhumor-d77mbtc.png rapunzel_as_dark_magician_girl_by_renthegodofhumor-da0h64f.png elsa_as_alexis_rhodes_by_renthegodofhumor-d7ab5q0.png Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Yu-Gi-Oh *BH6 AU Ideas | Yugioh Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction